


Maybe some people aren’t so bad

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Physical Abuse, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is suspicious, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: When Flash and his cronies land Peter in a dumpster, Peter finds himself in pain and more angry with the world than he probably should beOrPeter breaks his finger and should take advice from others
Relationships: Brad Davis & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 128





	Maybe some people aren’t so bad

Peter Parker winced as he landed in the dumpster on his back. He was completely used to it, but it was still embarrassing for him. No one even said anything anymore. 

Flash and his cronies just picked him up and tossed him in. Not even a second thought.

Peter pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head. The dumpster was mostly empty, so he had to jump to get his leg over the edge to climb out. He let out a panicked gasp as he lost his balance and landed hard onto the pavement below.

He winced as he felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He grunted quietly while he tried to move each of his fingers, the index frozen in place.

"Are you okay?" Brad asked, appearing out of nowhere. "You kind of landed on your hand there."

"I'm fine," he mumbled, getting to his feet and brushing the dirt off of his plaid shirt. "Not like you care."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. He looked like he was going to say something else, but then stopped. "If you're hurt I can take you to the nurse. Are you – Are you sure you're okay?" Peter nodded and tried to smile. His finger was starting to throb and he was scared for a second that it was broken, but he told himself that he was just being ridiculous, he only fell a couple of feet. 

Brad offered to walk him inside, but Peter didn't want to be near him.

He should've done something in the first place.

Peter didn't tell anyone about his finger, despite the fact that it seemed to be getting worse. His entire fingertip was bruised and continued to throb painfully. He told himself he would make it through the day without going to the nurse, but by the time Chemistry rolled around, he wasn't so sure. It was starting to hurt so bad that he was tempted to just leave or call Aunt May, until he remembered that she was stuck in work until late, but he couldn't skip class, he was already behind. He sat in his usual spot in the back, the first one there, and waited for class to start.

Halfway through the walkthrough of the assignment, Peter winced as his finger twitched. It's just your stupid finger, suck it up, he told himself. He couldn't even bend it, though, and it really was hurting.

He asked Mr Matthews if he could go to the bathroom, who sighed and told him to hurry up, but he went the opposite way, straight to the nurse's office. He stuck his head into her office before quickly stepping inside. She was typing away at her computer, but looked up at him as he came in.

"Hi, sweetie. Have a seat," she greeted cheerfully. He had never been to the nurse, but was surprised to learn that she actually seemed pretty nice. She swivelled around in her chair to face him. "What's bothering you, honey?"

"Um, I fell earlier, and my finger hurts, and I can't bend it," he explained, suddenly nervous while he held out his hand. She held it gently, turning it over and smiling sympathetically when he winced.

"You smashed it pretty good, I'd say. Can you move it at all?" she asked. He shook his head willing away the sudden tears that were threatening to fall.  
"I-I've been trying all day. I can't bend it or do anything. I thought I just smashed it when I hit the ground, but then I-I couldn't move it, and I was in chemistry just now and it really started to hurt, worse than it has all day, so I came here," he said quietly.

"I'll put some ice on it and give you some Tylenol. You can sit here for a little bit, and if it doesn't start feeling better soon I'll call your parents to take you to see a doctor." Peter nodded and sat back as she got him an ice pack. He squeaked as she put pressure on it and swallowed some pain medicine when she left him alone.

After ten minutes, he was afraid someone would come looking for him since he hadn't returned to class but that was the least of his worries. If the nurse called his Aunt he was going to have to come up with some story of how he hurt himself.

"How's it feeling?" the nurse asked him fifteen minutes.

"Still hurts. It's throbbing real bad," he told her, voice strained. She took the ice off and frowned.

"I think it'd be best if you saw a doctor, sweetie. I'll call your mom to have her come and pick you up."

Peter frowned.

"No. My, uh, my boss? Tony Stark, his, uh, his number should be in the file," he explained, not looking her in the eye. She looked at him quizzically, but didn't say anything as she opened her directory. Peter put the ice pack back on his finger and leaned his head back, eyes sliding shut.

Twenty minutes later, Tony Stark walked into the office dressed in a sharp suit, sunglasses helping to cover the worry on his otherwise stoic face. He spoke to the nurse for a moment before coming over to him.

"How'd you do this, kid?" he asked him gently, taking his intern’s hand in his and looking at it.

"Don't touch it," he said, hissing in pain. "I fell and held my hands out to catch myself, but my finger was bent." That seemed like a good enough lie, and Tony seemed to buy it.

"Come on. We're gonna go to the doctor and get it looked at."

"The emergency room?" he panicked. He couldn't do the emergency room. He'd rather deal with the possible broken finger on his own.

"No! No, Banner’s back at the compound," Tony said instantly, kicking himself for making the kid so anxious. Once they left the nurses office, Peter got his bag from his locker and walked to the sleek black car, not looking back at the bell ringing signalling the end of class.

The ride to the compound was mostly silent. He nursed his hand in his lap, eyes flitting over the skyline on the other side of the window. He was afraid Tony was mad at him, but then again he wouldn't be driving him to the compound if he were mad. 

Besides, it wasn't like he had fallen on purpose.

When they entered the Medbay of the compound, Bruce immediately took him in for x-rays. He then left Tony and Peter to sit and wait for the results. His finger was so swollen it looked twice the size of the others, and it hurt to move it even the tiniest bit. He felt like he was overreacting about it, but just jamming his finger shouldn't hurt this badly.

"Pete, did you really fall, or did someone push you?" Tony asked suddenly.

"What? No! I-I fell," he said, trying to keep his face blank. It wasn't a complete lie. He just didn't tell him how he fell. Tony looked at him, unconvinced.

Ten minutes later Bruce came in and showed them the x-rays. The middle joint of his finger was broken, so they put a metal splint on it. Peter's jaw dropped when he told him that he would have to wear it for three weeks. He couldn't wear a stupid finger brace if he was being Spider-Man. He didn't say anything, but he didn't know how he was supposed to make it that long.

Tony then immediately sent him up to his room. He gave him an ice pack and some more Tylenol and left to go to a meeting. He lay down on the bed and switched on Star Wars, his number one comfort movie. If his Aunt were there then she would've taken the rest of the day off to keep him company. He wanted her to be there more than anything, but putting food on the table was more important. It was nice going to his fancy school but no one was really his friend, except for Ned of course but flu season combined with his asthma had him house bound. No one would text him to ask if he was okay, or probably even notice his finger the next day at school. Well, maybe Brad would. He actually seemed kind of nice, other than the fact he just stood around while Peter was tossed into dumpsters.

Maybe Brad would turn out to be his friend.


End file.
